codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunted:Las Vegas
Warning Hey Guys this story contains mature content like gunfire and cussing if you have parents that check your history or have a faint heart i wouldn't read this story. The Story Prologue[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=3 ' '] In 2016 the Russian Federation invaded the United States of America. Later shadow companies betray and hunted a small task force. In 2017 the task force fought back destroying the shadow company and gaining freedom they continued to do missions to help the U.S government. In 2018 they were sent to Las Vegas to take back the city of sin and unknown to them later fight a new enemy this is there story. Me in the team were sent in to take back Las Vegas from the Russians. The same old team with some new editions Arthur Bellomo a nerdy man with a full of himself personality and Jacob Smith a quiet overweight man that was pretty green. We also got a new pilot Cpt. Mike a veteran of the Vietnam war. We entered Las Vegas oh and yes Alex is still in my head "yes were almost there" "''you seem excited" "''i have never been to Vegas before"'' "'''were not going there to have fun" "''you aren't but i am" "Logan you there" he was in a different chopper Nikolai was piloting. "Ya you ready" he said "ready" I responded. "15 Minutes man" Mike said. Not here to have fun[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=4 ' '] "We’re almost there" i was awakened by Mike's voice over the COM. As I awoke the Russians opened up a can of whoop ass on our chopper. "Are you ready Corey?" I was about to say yes but our Black Hawk was hit by a RPG and i was launched out and smashed into a Hotel window Logan saw Corey's chopper get hit and ordered Niko to land. His team would continue the mission if they were alive they wouldn't need help. A few hours later I woke up, the lights were out and I couldn't move. Then like magic I felt better "Alex" i said out loud; when he was in my head i felt better and more awake. Nada so I moved on there was glass in my left leg and up my side and my arm was cut open and bleeding a lot. Then over the COM a trooper said "This is the Bullfrogs heard you fancy dance task force members needed help?" "Copy got a downed chopper and need assistance" Logan said. "Alright we see the crash and there is small arms fire we will assist them over an' out" "Logan this is Corey I'm in trouble I need help send two men now" "Sorry Captain were a little tied up at the moment" "fuck" i yelled into the COM. When I made it to the ground floor i saw six Russians sitting outside i only had a pistol so i couldn't take them and that was the only exit so i had to go around them. I looked down in despair and i saw that a grenade was on the floor "I just thought of an idea" I thought to myself! A new enemy[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=5 ' '] Sam woke up in the crash he checked his pocket for Tina's dog tags. He kept them there for good luck, guess the luck had run out. Some of the team was here fighting but most were gone. "Where is the rest of the team" Sam asked Longshot "Well Corey's dead but the rest are looking for Logan's team" "WHAT he's dead how"! Sam asked shocked. Corey was the only other person who didn't think Tina was a traitor for switching sides now he was dead! I threw the grenade as hard as I could and it beamed one Russian in the head. I let out a laugh and they turned around, they aimed their guns at me. Then the grenade went off and killed them all. I walked outside to look up and see a bright flash and what looked like an alien spaceship came though the light "What the fuck is that" Victor said "you said it buddy" Arthur responded. The Russian's that had the team pinned looked up as well. Some of them were talking about it in Russian. After a while they put up a banner that read "YOU NO FIGHT WE NO FIGHT" I looked at a TV this is what the news caster said All over the world these ships are showing up we have no update from NASA bu-- As he said that the ship that the camera was looking at shot a blue beam at the city. The city was destroyed in a matter of hours The Russians and U.S troops all over the world made a deal that they would call off their troops to fight those... things. Is this a good enough of a conflict for you[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=6 ' '] I was walking down the street when i saw Logan's team. "Sir over here" Arthur yelled to me then I noticed a Russian squad siting with them. "What's going on?" "Why are the Russians helping us" "comrade we have feelings to you know" one said "i mean why aren't we fighting them" "we ended the war to fight the aliens" Arthur said Sam, Longshot and Jacob stood under the ship then it's bottom opened up and troop transports came out one landed and they got there first look at the aliens. They were all about 7 feet tall and pale with blue or red colored armor. They opened fire with plasma firing guns. "Sam run" Jacob yelled! "ahhhhh"!!! he yelled being hit by three rounds in the back. Longshot grabbed him but Jacob was dead. They reached where the rest of the team was at. "Where is Mike" Logan asked "SHIT what happened to Jacob" Victor asked over Sam's answer "he was shot by the bastards" "hey Corey check this out" Arthur called I came out and Sam looked at me like i was a legend "damn you were right Logan he IS bulletproof" Longshot said "I know right" he responded. "What happened to him" I asked "shot by the aliens" Logan told me about "enough about him" I said "is he dead" Arthur asked "yes he died on the way here" Longshot said putting him down. "poor rookie" Victor said "ya i had next week" Arthur said. then Victor yelled pulled out his blade, tackled him, and put it to his neck! "say it again and i will kill you DON"T ever make a joke about a fallen friend ever!" nobody stopped him we all knew he deserved it. We made a plan the Russians who had a nuke with them would give us the nuke and us and the Bulldogs would board the ship via hijacking a drop ship and docking on the mother ship. "Let’s move" I said when everyone was ready. The Russian were going to make a skirmish on the strip to make a few drop ships come down. When one came down we boarded and killed the pilots. "Sam you sure you can drive this" Emile said to him "yup I’m sure" as he said that it jerked forward "touchy aren't they" Sam said. We took off and boarded the ship. The Chemarest ''' We boarded the ship and Sam looked out the door. "All clear" He said to us. Alright we'll split up into two teams Sheen you take your team and Arthur I'll take the rest. "Let's move" i moved along the narrow hallway "Shit" Longshot yelled. an alien was hiding behind a crate he popped up and fired a round that hit Sam Longshot filled it with lead and it fell to the ground in a bloody mess. Longshot ran over to Sam "You ok." "I am not losing another David damnit" "I'm fine get off me" He answered I could of sworn he also said "Arse" under his breath as well. "There it is boy's" I said when we got to the fusion reactor "Sam nuke" Longshot said as he was our bomb specialist. "All set" he said a minute later. Then Victor pushed him out of the way as a plasma round rang by. "Open fire" I yelled but we were instantly pinned down "Captain Sheen were pinned down and need help!" As Logan said that there was an explosion but it wasn't them it was Mike! Victor then yelled "tree hugen' hippie my ass" as Mike finished them off with the Blackhawk's guns. The Bullfrogs ran in "what we miss" James said happily "Hate to ruin your good moods but the nuke took a hit" Longshot said. "So it won’t go off" Arthur said. "No that's not the problem" "i cant set a timer so one of us will have to stay behind. “He Explained. "I will do it" Sam said weakly "Why" Longshot asked shocked. "Look" he said sadly uncovering his wound to show a huge bloodstain "I’m dying any way let me at least save the world while I’m at it" Longshot then hugged him and gave him the detonator. After everyone said there goodbye's i went over to him. "Take these" He said giving me Cat's dog tags "Why are you give these to me" I asked Him "Because you’re the only one that I trust with'em" "Alright man say hi to Tina for me" i said crying. I boarded the chopper and as we were going to the surface Sam said "See ya in hell Arsehole’s" as the Ship was swallowed by a bright light '''I'm back We all said a word in Sam’s honor "he was the bravest man I know" Finished Longshot. We landed at the rubble we called base. There were some Russians here dead, wounded, tired they were in worse shape than we were in. After some drinks and celebration they told us things went south as soon as we flew to the ship. They lost half of their men and another 1/4 were wounded. The rest said they called in reinforcements but everywhere is as bad as here. We turned on the T.V and learned that the aliens were retreating and that we launched nukes destroying most of the ships. We also got hit bad. The aliens destroyed many cities and we were still fighting the things on the ground. "So what do we do" asked Logan "I don't know but we should first clean up so we at least have a descent base of operations" after an hour of cleaning the building we moved on to battle plans. Alex came back some time during cleaning so I told him to scout the area. he came back and told me that there are some American troops bogged down in ceasers palace. I told the team & Logan and his "comrades" decided to come with. "So these troops are American" Logan asked. "Yes," I answered "can’t wait... no offence just yesterday you were kind of shooting at me". "Fair enough comrade we were kicking your ass a yesterday". "Fuck you" When we arrived at the place the front door was deserted. A Russian then said "How conven-" "DONT say that" we walked in. "freeze you piece of shit!" Since when is this ''tomb raider[http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=10 ' ] "Put your hands up" one of the soldiers said. he didn't have a uniform but i knew he was the leader. " hey calm down we are here to help" Logan said to the leader. " Fuck you put your guns down and come with us or will blow your god damn brains out" he replied. We hesitated then did what he said. They lead us down to the basement and locked the door; they also ,however, had some other captives ,alien captives, "Umm we come in peace, ah do you speak English?" Logan asked the only response when a series of metallic clicking and growls "Ok so i'll take that as a no" "What do we do now captain" Logan asked me "lets explore the basement and see if we can pry th-" "it won’t work" one of the alien captives respond . "oh you do speak English" I said to it. "Yes i do and we've tried the-" "Wait wait why didn’t you say something when i asked you? “Logan asked. " because we only speak to the solider in charge not to-" then he broke into some of his own language. To which Logan responded "oh I’ll show you click clickidy click" then charged at the leader who quickly knocked him out. "So as i was saying the only way to get out is to pass these tests but i have already lost most my number trying to do them" "ok we'll see what we can do" "come on Logan" one of the Russians said picking him up. The first test was simple walk across the room without activating the traps. one of the aliens helped us across. the second task was harder it had sentry guns set up everywhere the alien guide was caught by one and ripped apart by the fire "good riddance" Logan said to its corpse " so how are we going to do the sir" the russians said to me. "we can use the alien corpse as a shield to get across or Logan your choice" " the corpse" one said so we all got under the huge aliens corpse and walked across leaving one Russian behind as there wasn’t enough room. The last task was where the aliens must have failed as there was a one way door to the first room and a swich on to other side of the room the turned off the traps and unlocked the door in the first room. however in front of us was a spike pit filled with alien corpses and planks across big enough to hold one human "so what do we do pull strews" Logan asked " "I’ll go you guys make sure the aliens don’t leave without us" they ran to the door in response the other Russian was already back in the first room. i walked across the planks unlocked the doors and turned of the traps. then walked throw the door to the first room to find the insane U.S soldiers had killed the Russians and the aliens and handed Logan his gun to witch he used to kill them "now let’s clear upstairs" he said '''Here comes the calvrey' ' Me and Logan setup to breach the door. We could hear the insane soldiers setting up ,Logan placed the charge. 3,2,1 BOOM! We charged in the door the Americans opened fire blindly and hit me in the arm. "In hindsight we shouldn't have charged in like that" Logan yelled over the gun fire. I laughed to myself and popped up to fire killing a couple of Americans, the others retreated or surrendered. The ones that surrendered we locked in the room we had just come out of. After some digging we found a radio we called mike for a pickup, we could use an open line as the Russians are fighting with us, Mike said the E.T.A was 10 minutes. After a few minutes of licking my wounds and checking my weapons someone’s voice came on the radio "This Is 5th calvrey Lt. Robert Cole transmitting to 101st 502nd regiment 5th battalion is anyone left" "This is Captain Corey Walden of task force 141 the 101st is gone but we could still use some tanks here you guys still givin' "ya we'll be there in about 4 hours" "Alright we'll try not to go anywhere" Mike showed up a few minutes later and we hopped in the chopper. According to Mike we took back a good chunk of the city but the aliens are really committed to taking the city and have now set up their artillery "Sounds like a new mission" said Logan "Ya but it's important to take them out or the tanks are screwed" "Ok let’s take two teams one to scout the positions and the other to take the guns out" The bullfrog’s volunteered to scout and I took Victor and Arthur to take them out. A hour later the Bullfrogs reported the location and also reported that the guns were almost not guarded "A little cocky don't you think" Longshot said after the report "No they think they already won" I replied Niko picked up the bullfrogs while Mike dropped us off. When we reached the half-way point we saw the bullfrogs chopper get hit by an alien RPG "Shit dude we have to help them" Victor Said "We don't have time we have to take the guns out" Arthur said back "I agree with Arthur we have to take out the guns" "bu-" "the bullfrogs are big boys we'll get them on the way back" "Fuck this I’m going to help them" He yelled back while throwing a rope down "Niko go back" "Fine die for them" I yelled back Me and Arthur continued to the guns when we landed the gun operators’ ran off. After looking at each other we set the charges BANG! no more artillery. We called in Mike then a shot rang out Arthur fell to the ground as i took cover behind a low wall "Shit" I whispered to myself. with no sniper i was fucked then the Calvary showed up took out the sniper and gave me a ride back to the F.O.B Cpt.Sheen and Lt.Urban were on the back of a different tank, Victor was wounded on the same. ﻿Yet another flashbackhttp://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=12 The tanks stopped at the F.O.B. The Bullfrogs and i helped Niko and Victor into the makeshift med-bay we set up. After a few hours of giving Lt.Cole a sit-rep I went to get a report on Niko and Victor's status. Niko was bad but Victor was already awake "Before you say anything I'm sorry" Victor interrupted before I could yell at him "Victor what happened after you dropped" I said as calmly as possible Flashback to right before Victor went to save the bullfrogs "Fine die for them" Corey yelled as Victor got ready to repel down the rope. In the back of his mind he knew he should stay but he had to save them. A few minutes after he jumped he found the chopper Sgt. Roberts lay dead by the chopper and Cpl.Conner was trying to pull Niko out while Sheen and Urban held them off "What the hell are you doing here Vic" Sheen yelled over the gunfire "I'm here to save you guys" Victor returned "Well you’re doing a pretty bad job at it" Urban said back "Vic I’ll tell you what, you help the boy get your pilot out and then we'll talk about you saving us" Sheen ordered So Victor ran over to the cockpit which had broken off and flown a few yards away from the body of the chopper where he was just hiding. When he got to the half-way point one of the aliens shots hit him in the leg he stumbled, it wasn't like a bullet that stung then burnt it was like a sun burn but way more painful, He reached the cockpit and pulled his pant leg up he noticed the skin had been burnt almost completely off and blood was oozing out the side. He has had worse he limped to where Conner was and noticed that a piece of metal was stabbed near a very bad place "Conner you're the medic how do we do this" "I don't fucking know its jammed in there good and i don’t want to hurt anything...important" Victor sighed it was true its not every day a guy has a chunk of metal stabbed near his you know. "alright pick him up and take him back where the rest are then u can look at my leg before we tackle the whole Niko thing." "good thing he's asleep" "You say something Conner" "No" "Alright let's go" Conner picked Niko up and kept moving till they reached the 3/4 point then an explosion went off behind Victor. he turned around Conner and Niko were on the ground he checked Niko first, still a pulse, then Conner, nothing. Victor picked Niko up and moved to the body of the chopper Present time "After that the tanks showed up and you know the rest" Victor finished "Alright I'll come back in a bit for Niko's-" "Sir" Longshot interrupted "Yes Longshot" I Said back "We found the enemy HQ and the best part all of them are retreating" He explained "Good get the tanks running," Longshot ran to tell them "looks like I'm just gonna have to believe your story for now are you ok to fight." "ya lets go" 3.5 'Exit into darkness. Part 1 of 3http://codfanfic.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hunted:Las_Vegas&action=edit&section=13 "Alright the plan is simple, the Russians will go up the center towards the base, at the same time half the 10th Calvary comes in threw the left, while we and the other half come from the right." I explained to what’s left of my team, really not that many only 4 left! That’s half of what i came in with the bullfrogs evened it to a 6 however. ''an hour later "Alright guys ten minutes" Mike said. I looked down out the side of the Black Hawk we were in. We have to be scary to those bastards we are attacking ,a huge force of 500 men and 60 tanks, along with 2000 Russians, and the same amount of Americans coming from the other side this is going to be an amazing fight. Logan woke me of my trance "This is going to be a hellava fight man" he said. "Ya those bastards won’t know what hit em" I responded. "RPG!" Longshot yelled as the helicopter was hit with a you guessed it a RPG. "Shit" i yelled almost falling out the side of the spinning chopper. "Nope not this time" Logan yelled grabbing me, Then slam the helicopter hit the ground. I got up helped Logan up then checked the cockpit, Mike wasn't moving, however, everyone else was fine. A squad of Troops came over to the crash "You guys alright." "Ya thanks for asking" Victor said sarcastically. "Ok good you guys can hitch a ride on one of the tanks till we get there" One of the soldiers offered before we could respond an enemy tank and a good 30 troops fired on our position killing two of the troops wounding the rest. Victor, Logan, and I grabbed the wounded and moved them behind the chopper we were using as cover "that tank will murder us, we need to take it out" Sheen said as it fired another shot at us "Good point if you will be so kind as to take Victor and check if that RPG is still in that building over there. “I said pointing to the building the RPG just shot us down from. "Ok Hey Vic your with me let’s get some cool alien rockets" "Fuck ya" He yelled back "Alright get ready" I told him "123 suppressive fire!" I yelled out all of us opened fire as Sheen and Victor ran forward into the building, the tank fired hit the front of the helicopter knocking Logan on his back who got up almost right away "Got it, now do yo-"Sheen was interrupted by a rocket ,that he must of fired, that flew out the window invaperating a group of enemys a crossed the way "Holy teleportation that was sick" Sheen yelled afterwards The tank noticed and aimed it's barrel at the window "Shit! alright loaded... back blast clear. FIRE!" Victor yelled the tank fired at the same time, the two rounds hit each other "Shit come on," Sheen said almost crying with fear”, come on" "Loaded" but it was too late the tank fired first. We all stopped shooting I looked down and sighed "Alright retreat, come on fallback." I yelled to my team and Emile. Down to three Exit into darkness. Part 2 of 3 "Fall back come on!" I yelled as lound as I could. The tank fired again its gun getting more and more tuned in to our position. "AHHHHH!" said someone over the comms as a R.P.G. round flew out of the window hitting the tank destroying it. We took a breath then I told Logan to check the building out, he came out with Victor's body. it was badly burnt. Logan said "I saw Sheens body but Victor was the one Sheen pointed to before dying" confirming that it was Sheen who took the tank out for us. "I wonder why Sheen would want us to take Victor instead of him, Logan check his body" I said to him. He checked,but there was nothing "Ok lets see if we cant meet with the 10th Calvery" I ordered We made it to a couple tanks firing at the base from afar, Cole was in one of them. "Cole Give me a sitrep" I yelled to him over the cannon fire "Holy shit paste we thought you guys were just mush on the ground" "No it'll take more than some aliens from outer space to take us down" Longshot chimmed in. "Ya so sitrep" i said cutting them off "Oh ya ok so the base is heavily guarded, no shit, but the russains are always carrying fucking nukes with them but that nuke'll level the city,or we could just wait for them to surrender" Cole explained to the team. "Fucking Russians and there god damned nukes. How bout a bit of C-4 to take out a leg of the thing." "Well fuck i got a block right here, get in there and take it out." he said. "Oh and before i forget we've been sootin at it all day so i dont know if it'll work but hey its worth a shot" he explained further "We'll looks like weve got another job to do." I thought to my self. characters '''Task Force 141 Cpt. Corey Walden/active Lt. Logan Smith/active LCpl.Alex Rider/KIA Pvt.Victor Xavier/KIA Sgt.John "longshot"/active Cpl.Sam David/KIA Pvt.Arthur Bellomo/KIA Pvt.Jacob Smith/KIA BullFrogs Cpt.Kyle Sheen/KIA Lt.Emile Urban/active Sgt.James Roberts/KIA Cpl.John Conner/KIA pilots Cpt.mike/KIA Niko/WIA Tanks Lt Col. Robert Cole Main force 118 tanks,995 foot soilders Category:FanFiction